


向上，向中心

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 死了之后会去地狱？还是天国？dnkb。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 1





	向上，向中心

还是相信世间有天堂这回事比较好，丹帝说。他对着奇巴纳微笑，病房把他衬得成了白色的。但其实他并不是那么相信天堂啊，地狱啊这类东西。他这么说，只是为那些烛光灵找个合理理由而已，否则，人们口口相传的所谓“灵界”究竟是什么？他觉得就把它归入天堂和地狱这些人类文化中的概念好了，方便理解，还让他们这些失去了其他一些生物引以为豪的感官的可怜人类和宝可梦们联系在一起。

他说得甚至有些敷衍。他那语气听上去仿佛是在说冰淇淋的事。还是相信时间有榛子味冰淇淋这回事比较好，他那语气是这个意思。他微笑着，一副镇定自若的样子，尽管他正头晕眼花着，只要有谁在他面前晃动，他眼前的一切事物都会变成波浪似的线条，留下运动的轨迹，这样一来，他的脑袋就更加晕了，就像跟着晃晃斑一起摇晃了起来似的。他只见过那种宝可梦两次，一次是在丰缘地区，一次在卡洛斯。他为了理解它们摇晃时的感觉，当时跟着那些站不稳的宝可梦一起晃动身体，越晃越头晕，但最后竟然开始从眩晕中找到了种放松感。

忽然间他明白了。晃晃斑依靠摇晃让自己的神经处在平衡的状态，同时用无序的随机性击败有序的进攻。

跟着他的联盟员工按住了他，问道：丹帝先生，您还好吗？

我终于明白了，他说。那个员工担心他喝了酒，但没有说出口，或许是碍于他那副激动到站不稳的样子，觉得不好多说或是什么。不过奇巴纳走近他，坐在床边那张木椅子上时，他要转头，而这种由于脑震荡而形成的眩晕感和曾经那种安全的、自主可控的摇晃带来的天旋地转截然不同，只让他肚子里一阵咕噜，形成一股反胃感涌上来。奇巴纳好像看出来了。他弓着背，一直微笑着，打坐下起就没有再动过。等丹帝眼前的无数线条终于走完了它们自己的轨迹，他看到了奇巴纳的脸，任谁也不能从那张脸上抹去他用嘴模仿黏黏宝形成的微笑。丹帝也缓慢地又笑了笑。

他突然怀疑了起来，他到底有没有把他关于天堂的观点说出口。他的脑袋在这几天总跟他玩各种各样的把戏，有时让他看见他从未见过的东西，比方说一般人称为幽灵的那些，有时候他会忘记自己刚刚说过的话，又把它重复了一遍。等过几天就会好，医生回答他。他还躺在床上，只有头脑能动，身体和大脑的连接似乎被全部切断时，他就听见医生的那句话了。这也是他面临的一个大脑把戏：他的时间感变得混乱了。等他的肌肉终于迟大脑一步醒来后，他才逐渐找回了在当下时间、当下空间里对自己身体的控制感。但他不知道他到底有没有说出来。他不想再重复一次。当看着他的人是奇巴纳时，丹帝想要挺直腰背，摆出一副他能够独自一人解决一切问题的样子。不管是对战，还是日常生活，还是思考，还是那些他并不乐意去做的大人们的事。

的确就是这样，他仍把自己当成小孩子，心想着联盟的、赞助商的那些事，便全部把它们归进大人的事中。但他愿意去做。他的生命会通过那些事情逐渐往前延伸，往他的生命的中心迈进。就像在铺一条路一样，他拼命做好的那些事变成石砖，他铺得越好，就能越快到达中心。有时候他坐在路边，觉得有些累了，便会拍拍脸颊，拼命地想象他抵达那儿之后能看到的景色。要是有人看到他，他们就会对他微笑，和他打招呼说，冠军，今天怎么样？

那你肯定会进天堂，奇巴纳对他说。

应该说我们都会进天堂吧，他说。他突然较真起来了。

可不一定，奇巴纳说，本大爷现在可不确定了。把拳关搞得一塌糊涂、还把你热爱的比赛搞得一塌糊涂的人有没有权利进天堂？如果说有天堂，那就有地狱。既然有天堂地狱，免不了要拿善有善报、恶有恶报这个理念作为基础。做了这样的事情，怎么看都是对宝可梦和你，还有挑战者的不尊重吧。这样的人肯定是归入恶有恶报那边去才是啦。

如果我是神的话，丹帝说，那么……

他听见奇巴纳笑了起来。奇巴纳咯咯笑时肩膀和头都会轻轻晃动，他便又在丹帝的视野里留下了几条运动线。他的嘴角不再翘着了。

我说丹帝，你再怎么了不起，你也不是神啊，奇巴纳说。

说的也是。但是你已经把自己做过的事情都坦白了，对吧？丹帝说。既然如此，你就一定会上天堂的。这是小孩子都懂的道理。

但我们为什么要说死后的事情？

我不会死的。

本大爷觉得我们在牛头不对马嘴地说话了，奇巴纳的嘴又对他微笑起来。他缓慢地站起身，慢到那些运动轨迹一下子便追了上去，眩晕感还来不及出现便消退了。他们在海边，他们握着手的时候，海浪也在不停冲他们的脚背，但退潮后便碰不到了，就像他的眩晕感。本大爷放你好好休息，他说。

但奇巴纳，你听我说，丹帝冲了过去，抓着他的手说。他们又站在了拳关竞技场的前方，这也是丹帝的大脑玩的一个小把戏。头顶是无尽的黑云，把拳关市的守护者先生熏黑了。他心想他是冲过去抓住了那只手，但他其实只是摇摇晃晃地伏过身，那只手便自己来到了他面前。两天前，他们站在那里，行使现在没有人再做了的宗教式的忏悔。一个负责坦白罪行，把自己如何无视无极汰那这事说成了必须马上处以死刑的恶行。另一个负责听，并记下每一句话。话说得越多，缠绕在奇巴纳身上的黑色的雾便消失得越快，最后全部消失了。于是丹帝看到了——他那时候也这么说了——抵达了他的生命的中心后所能见到的景色。如果不是为了用那非黑即白的意象来证明他的观点的绝对正确性，他会说，天堂就是一条路，地狱也一样。他在走的是前者，他已经见到了他的目标的轮廓。

或许他其实之前没有说过，他突然又担心了起来。毕竟这几天的记忆十分混乱，他会为自己辩解道，毕竟这是事实。或许他直到现在才将那句话用语言而非动作、眼神或者声调说出来。那句话出现在丹帝眼前时，他一点儿把握也没有，不知道这可能来自过去的旧话能否奏效。他努力地看，努力地寻找每一条线上的小小细节。当所有的线条结束运动，归入完整的静止的事物中时，他看见奇巴纳又坐在了椅子上，身子倾向他，构成一张他必定重看千百次的相片。奇巴纳在用眼睛对他微笑。


End file.
